Swash Swash, Buckle Buckle
by Mrs.LyssieSparrow
Summary: Our crazy fangirls find themselves suddenly thrust into the first Pirates of the Caribbean! Gasp! What will they do when they encounter a dear Captain, a bratty blacksmith, and the undead? Why sing theme music of course! New chapters and slight edits.
1. Rescuing and Threatening Rolled into One

_**Description: Our crazy fangirls find themselves suddenly thrust into the first Pirates of the Caribbean! Gasp! What will they do when they encounter a dear Captain, a bratty blacksmith, and the undead? Why sing theme music of course! These Pirates obsessed best friends get their dream come true, but is the Caribbean prepared for them? Read on, dear readers, and you will see!**_

**A/N: Ok so I have been working on this for a long time, but I finally got the guts to post it. This is just my lame attempt at humor and what would happen if my best friend and I got sucked into our favorite movie ever! I personally love reading self-inserts, and wrote this mostly for my own enjoyment. I also tried to keep this as creative and different from most fanfictions as possible. I also love these movies so dearly, so my OC's are there mostly just to enhance the story and comment on the events happening around them. They are not there to completely change up everything and send everyone into insanity, just as a little note :) BTW, as an avid movie-goer, I believe that deleted scenes are still part of the movie just like everything else, especially the _Pirates _ones! So yes, I have included the deleted scenes into the story as well :) **

**Feel free to let me know what you think! But please don't hurt me; this is my first **_**Pirates**_** fic. ENJOY! I do not own **_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_** blah blah blah, other than the mini Jack that I keep well fed in my pocket. **

I was hopelessly, desperately, and madly in love.

You may ask who the man was who was so blessed to receive my undying devotion. It could have easily been Chase Morgan, the school jock, who was more beautiful than then sun and more charming than a snake. Of course, every girl in the school was after him, and he knew it. Many women claimed to have been sucked into an eternal pool of peace and bliss just by looking into his eyes. The school's poster child, Chase was never short someone to talk to, or a girl to ask out. He was the one person everyone wanted to be and admire. Sure he was gorgeous and amazing…

But, it was not him.

No, I was not in love with Chase, Zac Efron, Justin Bieber, sparkly vampires, or even the class nerd.

I was in love with a pirate.

Yes, a pirate. Extremely good-looking, fierce, witty, and dangerous. But not just any pirate mind you… but here I am getting ahead of myself. I need to start from the beginning…

* * *

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by."

At this moment, by best friend, Gabrielle also known as Gabs, and I were about 5 ½ hours into our Pirates of the Caribbean movie marathon. Yes, some would call us crazy, others would call us brilliant, but we called ourselves completely tired. It was a great idea at first that was created from the effects of too much sugar and a crazy pirates obsession. Watching all of the Pirates movies back to back was a life goal of ours, and even though we started at 10 and it was almost 4 in the morning, we would persevere. We were determined to laugh at every joke, enjoy every swashbuckling moment, and swoon over Jack Sparrow for seven straight hours.

So as you can see, we were finally to At World's End where Jack makes his deal with Beckett.

Everything was going great, other than the fact that we were completely slaphappy. Then, I noticed something strange…

"Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear, fuzzy wuzzy had no hair…"

"I'm trying to work." Cue Beckett and Jack going into a fit of giggles.

I stared at the TV for a few seconds in disbelief, like it had just grown two heads or something.

"Uh Gabs, doesn't Jack say that in the bloopers?"

"Yeah….wait were watching the movie right?"

"Positive."

We were even more confused when Jack went on to say:

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt? In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom"

The last few words of the sentence came out as a squeak and Jack began coughing…"What's in there?"

"What the crap! Ok Lys your TV must have switched it to the bloopers or something on accident."

"Yeah I think your right."

And as I was about to go get up and check the DVD player, we heard a voice that definitely did not come out of the movie. It was behind us. And it was really creepy.

"You 'ave a touch of destinee about youuu…"

Then everything went black.

* * *

I suddenly found myself in a dream. After watching Inception, I was convinced everything was a dream. Well, at least I thought it was a dream, until I felt the itchy fabric of a dress against my skin and the soft Caribbean breeze across my cheek.

Wait a sec…

I was still convinced that it was a dream. But, there was one big problem. Usually my dreams have lots of dramatic action and, well, randomness. The fact that I just magically appeared here, with no big bang or fireworks discomforted me a little, as strange as that sounds.

Looking around at my surroundings, I saw that I was surrounded by stone walls. There were many people mingling and dressed in fancy brocaded coats and extravagant dresses, similar to my own. The women were fanning themselves in the intense heat and I noticed one woman who seemed quite uncomfortable in particular. She looked very familiar…but I was too far away to see her face. It appeared as though a very formal event had just finished, because many rows of military men were leaving the fort. Maybe my short travel had placed me in a daze, because it should have been obvious to where I was. Being the crazy obsessed fangirl that I am, I had seen this place hundreds of times. But actually being there was so…different. Port Royal, in real life, was actually more beautiful than I had ever imagined. After realizing that I had been holding my breath I exhaled slowly…and then I had no clue what to do next. Here I was, with the entire Pirates of the Caribbean universe at my disposal. There was so much to do and see! My life dream was coming true!

It hit me.

Inside my head I was screaming, "OMG I'M INSIDE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN OMG OMG JACK OMG JACK JACK JACK!", but somehow I managed to look perfectly calm on the outside. Wow. Anyway, I decided that my first order of business was to find said future hubby and say hello. Or hug him, whatever suited me at the moment. Then, I had a sudden idea. If it was still the beginning of the movie…

I looked over and saw no hustle and bustle, or a crowd of screaming people. No the attempted hanging had not happened yet. So I was clear. But wait where was my crazy partner in crime? I couldn't find Gabs anywhere. I began to panic for a moment before I realized that she knew the movie as well as I did, and she would be perfectly fine wherever she was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elizabeth standing around awkwardly, gasping for air. Wow, if I noticed her predicament way over here, maybe Norrington really was clueless. That aside, I decided to make my move before a certain distressing damsel took it from me.

Yes, I was going to fall off the wall, into the cold ocean below.

And, if everything went according to plan, Jack would save me.

All of my thoughts were in order, and I carefully ascended the stone steps. Should I jump? Or faint? But before I had time to decide my descent, I was hit on the back of the head

And everything went black. Again.

Now, considering that I was unconscious during this entire momentous event in my life, I now rely on Jack to fill in the blanks for me. Whenever he tells the story, he claims it went something like this:

Sitting in a ship, not too far away, Jack was retelling one of his infamous stories to Murtog and Mullroy. Knowing him, he probably elaborated on an already crazy tale, increasing his reputation. The soldiers had been quite engrossed in the story when *splash*, my body fell into the crystal blue Caribbean waters. Jack whipped his head around just in time to see. He scrunched up his nose slightly and furrowed his brows. It would have been a cute look actually if I was watching it instead of drowning.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack inquired of the two men.

"I can't swim." After looking at the other man disdainfully and receiving a shaking of the head as a reply, Jack shed his hat, coat, and effects, and did a perfect swan dive into the water. Yes.

He gracefully swam to my unconscious body and pulled me up effortlessly. However, there was no need to remove my dress because, unlike Elizabeth's, it wasn't very heavy or fancy.

Just as Jack pulled me onto the dock, Murtog, Mullroy, and the other soldiers ran to meet him. I lay there, soaking wet, unknowing that Jack was mere inches from my face, his chocolate brown eyes filled with worry. Then again, if I had been conscious, I probably would have screamed, and then fainted, so it was probably for the better. After removing my corset, to no avail (I was knocked out, not suffocated, remember), I secretly think Jack was beginning to panic. However, I slowly regained consciousness and gazed up at him.

Captain Jack Sparrow, in the flesh. Holy fricken crap.

"Are ye alright, luv?"

Get some Elizabeth.

Whether it was from the massive amounts of water that I had ingested, or from shock that my hero was gazing back at me, the only thing I could do was smile and nod like an idiot. I think it was the latter. All my years of planning the perfect introduction reaction? Fail. Oh well. I did manage to smile and reply,

"Well sir, (I wasn't going to be the one to blow his cover) when it is nearly one hundred degrees and I'm stuck wearing this extremely uncomfortable dress at a boring party, I thought the only thing better to do was throw myself off a cliff to go for a nice deadly swim."

Jack's face instantly lit up with his trademark grin, but then it slowly faded as his eyes and hand drifted to something around my neck. It was a gold medallion that shimmered in the sun.

"Where did you get that?" he asked in a whisper.

Ok now I was confused. How did I end up with the medallion? I couldn't think long about it because dear (and I mean this in the most sarcastic way) Norrington held his sword to Jack's throat.

"On your feet."

Jack cautiously stood helping me up as well (Alyssa:2, Elizabeth 0). Suddenly, a tall brunette ran into the crowd.

"Omigosh Lys are you okay?" She enveloped me in a big hug.

"Yeah I am did you see?"

"Yeah I did!"

"And he-"

"I know!"

"But how…"

"Well I kinda hit you so you would fall…"

"You did what?"

"Well it worked and your ok soo…." I just beamed at her. She was too amazing and adorable to be mad at.

Then we grabbed each other and gave a quiet squeal jump thing that most fangirls do. It's routine.

We then turned our attention to the Governor who was staring strangely at Murtogg, who was holding my corset and looking extremely guilty. He just pointed at poor Jack.

"Shoot him!" was the Governor's reply.

"Sir, please, do you really intend to kill my best friend's rescuer?"

Gabs was playing the part perfectly. We noticed Lizzy had arrived looking extremely lost and confused. Like she has just seen a space shuttle take off. Oh wait, they haven't been invented yet? Exactly. When she's not the center of attention, she seems to get grumpy. Oh well nothing we can do about it. We were in her world, and we were in control. Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Norrington glanced at Gabi, then to Jack, "I believe thanks are in order." Jack hesitated slightly, and took Norrington's hand. But the sneaky Commodore had a trick up his sleeve, literally. He pushed up Jack's sleeve to reveal the pirate brand.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him," Governor Swann sang in a really weird voice. I had to control myself from giggling at the absurdity of it.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons. Well, well Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

"Darn right he is," Gabs whispered to me. I chuckled. We watched silently as Norrington mocked dear Jack's pirateyness (?) and had Gillette put him in chains. Poor 'lil guy. He just looked so sad and cute! Finally, it was Gabi's cue again.

"Commodore, I really must protest."

"Carefully Lieutenant."

"Pirate or not this man saved my friend's life!"

She stomped over and stood in front of Jack in his defense. I knew exactly what she was doing, sly girl. I smiled at her and gave her a discrete thumbs up. I had my moment, and she was going to have hers. Ok hun, this is where all those years of drama class are gonna pay off.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norry argued. Gabs just glared at him. She was playing the part better than Elizabeth. Although a baby could have done that.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack quipped, giving me a puppy dog look.

"Indeed."

"Finally," Jack breathed, throwing the chains around her neck.

"No!" I screamed, "don't shoot!" Oh wow I was so scared…quaking actually. **(Me: Please tell me you heard the sarcasm there)** But, I had to give a good show.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat!" he added. "Commodore! Miss…"

"Todd," she replied, taking the name from her favorite singing barber **(Gabi: "Who sings about how much he looooveeees the wooorrrlllddd")**.

"Miss Todd if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind._" _She proceeded to strap on the array of accessories **(Now selling: Captain Jack Sparrow doll! Cap'n Jack goes to the beach! Comes with over one hundred accessories!). **On the outside, she looked like she wanted to strangle him, but because I was her bestie, I could tell that she was enjoying it as much as he probably was.

"Easy on the goods, darling."

"Why you vile, good for nothing-"

"Ah, stick and stones, luv. I saved your friend's life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

And with that, he pushed Gabi into us, and did an impressive maneuver up into the air. With nothing else to do and the Navy shooting all around us, we starting singing the theme music.

"Duhhh dun dun dun, bum bum bummm, laaaa la la la la, la la la!" **(Wow that was actually really hard to write!)**

"There he goes…" I sighed.

"I no right?" she said dreamily. Homie G Swann came up behind us, interrupting our thoughts.

"My dear ladies, you have both had a very trying day. Would you like to stay at my mansion for the night? We can try and find you proper homes in the morning if you wish."

"But the swordfight…" I whispered to my bestie.

"I know, but Jack will think we're stalking him. Plus I'm exhausted."

"Good point. It must have been _sooo_ hard being threatened by the hottest man ever!" Then I piped up, "Governor Swann, we would love that."

* * *

Back at the Governor's mansion, we had been made quite a fuss over. Apparently being saved then threatened by the same pirate was the most exciting news Port Royal had in decades. **(Gabs: like ten decades? Me: lol yes exactly).** We were given a beautiful room, with a balcony overlooking the sea. We were also given a relaxing bath and beautiful nightclothes to change into. Even Elizabeth was being cordial. It was probably because she wanted to get information about pirates out of us. Of course, none of it was interesting enough for me to record here. After a few hours, it grew dark and we were finally left alone.

As I was changing from my long-sleeved dress into the nightgown, I noticed something strange on my arm that I was positive wasn't there more, hmm… I don't know, like my whole life. It was a big "P": the pirate brand. Gasp! Gabs noticed that I was staring at my arm like it was some sort of rabid animal. Then I laughed.

"Man today's just full of surprises!" I held out my arm for her to see.

"Aw lucky I want one! That's not fair imma pirate too!"

"Haha sorry dear I didn't ask for this, but I'm not complaining either. It looks like you're a pirate anyway, you just didn't get caught, which is much better in my opinion." She looked as me curiously, then to where I was pointing on her arm. Sure enough, she has somehow acquired a bright red tattoo. It had a cool looking emo-ish skull and crossbones, with a crimson ribbon woven throughout. She broke into the biggest smile.

"Yes, Scarlett, my pirate name! Ok I am content now." We high-fived.

Then, I remembered something.

"Hey look at this."

"Oh my gosh no way! How did you get that?" Gabi asked as she fingered the strange markings of the medallion around my neck. There was no doubt about it; this was genuine 100% cursed Aztec gold.

"I have no idea, but the fact that I have it that means Elizabeth doesn't-"

"And the pirates will be coming for you instead of her!"

"Yes that is a problem…"

I thought about my options. Choice #1: I could play the part of the distressing damsel and go aboard the Black Pearl. It wouldn't be that bad especially since I knew what to say and do. However, with Elizabeth being left behind, the plot of the movie could be ruined and left in disaster. This movie was sacred and I was not going to let it get messed up. And I highly doubt Gabs could convince Jack to save me. Plus if I did the math right, being taken aboard the Pearl would mean that I wouldn't see Jack again until the fight between the two ships! The movie was practically done by then and that would just be a waste of the amazing opportunity that we were given. So, option 2 was looking brilliant. The gears in my crazy mind were turning, and they were turning rapidly.

"Ok Gabs, what if I gave said medallion to Lizzie as a "gift"? She would definitely keep it because of her obsession with pirates. The Pearl will still come because it called them when I fell in the water. We just hide around, let Elizabeth get taken, and everything is back to normal!"

"My dear you are brilliant."

"I know, I know."

Silently, we made our way to Elizabeth's room and peeked through the door. She was sitting in her bed, absentmindedly turning a gold necklace in her hands. But it wasn't just any necklace, _it was the medallion!_

"Ok so now what?" Gabs asked. I was just standing there completely confused. Then it hit me.

"Gabs do you know what this means?"

"Um…"

"This, love, means that there are only 880 coins in that chest! Elizabeth and I have the last two! So, no matter what, the pirates won't be freed of the curse because the coins won't all be returned! I have one that no one knows about!"

"Holy cow…dude was can so use this to our advantage. We can change the course of history!"

That's what I was afraid of.

Meanwhile, we could hear the sounds of cannon fire in the distance. It had begun.


	2. The Chapter with Nautical Terms!

_**Description: Our crazy fangirls find themselves suddenly thrust into the first Pirates of the Caribbean! Gasp! What will they do when they encounter the dear Captain, a bratty Will, and...a singing barber? Why sing theme music of course! Not your usual self-insert! Warning: contains Will and Elizabeth bashing.**_

**A/N: Why hello there! Here is chapter two in our great adventure! I was thinking about it, and I thought I should add that I don't actually hate Will, but he is just so darn fun to make fun of. You have to admit he does some pretty stupid stuff. Do actually I hate Elizabeth? Well duh! So anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I do not own Pirates, or Charlie the Unicorn, or anything else except for me and Gabs.**

"They're here," I breathed.

We had been chilling in our room just chatting away, because we were, of course, too excited to sleep. The fact that a pirate invasion was going on outside didn't help either.

"Holy fricken cow, Lys look! It's sooo beautiful!" Gabs was out on the balcony pointing to _The Black Pearl_.

"Yes I knooooow that. I can see it from this nice, safe bedroom. Now get in here before someone sees you!" Suddenly, we heard girls shrieking, and it sounded like someone was pounding on the door downstairs. We peeked outside and we could see good ole' Lizzie make her way downstairs to warn the doorman dude, but, of course, she failed. Story of her life.

"Ello chum."

BOOM

Insert Lizzie's annoying scream here.

We cringed.

"Well if you didn't want to be seen, I'm pretty sure screaming is the LAST thing you want to do," Gabs said coldly.

"Holy fruitcake! They're coming! Where do we hide?" I quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Um…." She was studying the room thoughtfully.

"Gabs this is not the time for interior decorating! There are some nasty creepy pirates coming this way you know!" She laughed.

"Yes, I know, isn't it exciting?"

"Well, yeah on TV but when you're NOT IN IT!" She was smiling like a cheshire now.

"Aw it's ok we are gonna be fine. Look. Closet. Quick!" and she pulled me inside.

So that is where we stayed for what seemed like ages. We could hear the muffled sounds of a skirmish going on outside, but then everything become silent.

"Ok I think the coast is clear," Gabs whispered.

"What makes you say that?" I inquired.

"Well, for starters, it has been dead quiet for about a half hour now. And it looks like daylight outside."

"Oh…good point. So now what do we do?"

"Go find Will and team up with him and Jack silly."

"Perfect! Lead the way my dear. We're going on an adventure! We're going on an adventure Chhhaaaarrrrlllliiiieeee!" I sang in a high annoying voice. **(This should not require explaining…)**

Sure enough, as we opened the closet door, we could see the sun rising outside. It was actually an eerie effect because of the glow the sun cast on the wreckage the pirates left behind. The mansion was mostly in tact, but we could see the splintered wood and holes left by the cannonballs. Upon leaving the house, however, we saw that Port Royal had been left in a much worse condition. Townspeople were hurriedly carrying the injured to get medical treatment, repairing houses, and cleaning the street of debris. Port Royal had been turned into a complete disaster zone. It was quite a horrible sight. But my attentions were turned elsewhere. 

"Look." I pointed to a motionless Will in the middle of the street, and he was surrounded by…chickens? _Hmm dear Will is getting stranger and stranger… _I thought.

"Aw poor guy I feel bad for him…I wonder how long he will be unconscious?" We didn't have to wonder any longer, because he slowly woke up and lifted a hand to his head. Yeah, my head would kill too after a hit like that. We quickly ran over to him.

"Will! They took Elizabeth!" Wow I was a better actress than I thought. Just saying her name with a straight face took all my willpower.

"I know," he replied, "I have to save her! I just don't know how…" he said sheepishly. Then his face clouded over. "How do you know my name?" Crap.

"Um…(I thought of a lie and I thought of it quick) Elizabeth has told us a lot about you," I said with a grin, "so we thought it best to come to you for help."

"Don't worry we will come with you to save her," Gabi added, "We can work as a team."

"Do we have an accord?" I asked and held out my hand. He looked at it blankly for a few seconds, and then took it with a smile.

"Agreed." Then we helped him up.

"I think we should go and ask the Commodore for help," Turner said thoughtfully.

"Uh I don't think that will be the best idea."

"Lyssa's right. Commodore Norrington may have a….different approach to saving her. Wants all the credit to himself so to speak. Thinks he knows everything. Just trust us, he's not going to be any help."

"Well, you may be right, but we have to try anyway." We sighed and followed William to the Commoroderly place. **(Me: is that a word? Gabs: Well it is now.**)

"I do not mean to sound rude," Will stated as we walked along, "but I am curious as to why you want to help me." I looked at him blankly. Double crap. We really need to plan these things ahead of time.

"Elizabeth…is…" I turned to Gabs for help. She gave me a look that said _gee thanks a lot_, but finished without skipping a beat.

"Elizabeth is my cousin."

Will looked at her skeptically, and with good reason. Although my bestie was, like, ten times prettier than dear Lizzie, they looked nothing alike. While Elizabeth had light brown, curled hair and a shorter stature, Gabs was taller, with almost black hair that was layered with fringe bangs. And instead of brown eyes, Gabs had greenish ones. Perfect emo haircut, but not good if you are trying to pass as the Governor's prissy daughter's cousin.

I jumped in, "They are more like distant cousins, twice removed, on her father's side…or something like that."

"Ah."

Finally, underneath a stone arch, we saw the Commodore, who was intensely studying a map. The Governor and a few soldiers were standing around him as well, probably waiting for orders. Hasty Will ran up to them.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" Yes Will, I think the whole Caribbean has established that fact.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," Norrington replied in monotone. Murtogg moved over to obey his order, but Will moved away from his grasp.

"Well someone put on their grumpy pants today," I whispered to Gabs.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her."

"And where do you propose we start?" Governor Swann inquired. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_." Murtogg stated.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," his friend corrected.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No-"

"Nooo, ah." Gabi said the same time as Norrington, but emphasized it a lot more. This was one of our favorite inside jokes in the movie. I threw my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing in the supposedly serious moment. Norry just stared at her strangely and she winked at him. He continued, "The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course?"

Wait for it…

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Will screeched throwing his axe into the map.

"That's not good enough!" Gabi copied.

"I love weddings! Drinks all around!" I sang.

"One."

"Two!"

"One…"

Again, blank stares. We stopped and stared at our feet. **(A/N: if you have seen the **_**Why is the Rum Gone Remix video on YouTube, you will know exactly what we are talking about)**_

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions," he said, pulling Will aside. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

"They should have called this _Drama of the Caribbean, _huh?" I whispered to Gabs. She giggled.

Back in the jail, Jack was anxiously picking the lock with a bone, but to no avail. He heard footsteps and quickly lied down in the cell, trying to appear nonchalant. We made our entrance.

"You. Sparrow."

"It's Captain Sparrow, Will," I corrected. Jack looked up at us.

"Captain Sparrow," Will repeated.

"Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship? The _Black Pearl_?"

"Is he familiar with it?" Gabi asked incredulously, "he-". I shot her a warning glance.

"Not yet, love," I whispered.

"Sorry I just got carried away." We smiled. Will and Jack had continued some of their conversation already.

"…It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is," Jack said matter-of-factly.

Will was starting to get frustrated. "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack studied his nails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Gabs said, taking Will's line.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, love, is that it?" He said sweetly.

"Heck yes!" We high-fived. Will just looked disgusted.

"Well, at least one of you is already a pirate," Jack said mysteriously, his unyielding gaze was fixed on me. I looked at him in shock.

"Aye, love, I know about your distinctive mark," he said, motioning to my arm, "Noticed it when I was saving you from the crushing black oblivion, I did. But not to worry, your secret is safe with me." He smiled.

"Thanks, Captain Jack." I smiled back. Will just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I will never become a pirate. They took Miss Swann," he said as almost an afterthought.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a gurl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's 'eart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"'Ow's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will explained. He grabbed a bench and placed it in the cell door._ "_With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack seemed thoughtful. "What are your names? Well, other than Miss Todd here," he said, motioning to Gabi. "Sorry 'bout that, love." She smiled and shrugged.

"Pirate. You did what's right by you, you can't expect more than that," She replied, taking one of Jack's later quotes. "But you can just call me Gabi." He nodded and turned his attentions to me.

"And Miss…"

"Parker," I lied. I needed a good name, and my favorite superhero's would have to do. "Alyssa Parker. But just call me Lys or Lyssa. I'm not one for formalities either."

"Sounds right by me," he replied with an adorable side grin. I almost melted. No, this was not the right time. _Control those darn hormones…_ I thought to myself.

"And I'm William Turner," he said, clearly frustrated and annoyed. Geez Will, take a chill pill, seriously.

Jack pouted momentarily because he interrupted our "moment", but then turned serious.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed," and the two shook on it.

"Agreed. Get me out," Jack said with a wave of his hands.

The three of us worked together to push the bench down, lifting the door free, and making a lot of noise in the process.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that," Will said trying to be cool. HAHAHA….HAHA…HA…Good joke!

"Not without my effects."

"Why bother with that? You could have escaped if you killed me before but you weren't willing to use it."

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack inquired, holding the gun to Will. "When you've only got one shot it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it. Nor is this," he continued, putting the pistol away.

We ran through the town swiftly, which was pretty hard for Gabs and me considering we kept tripping on our, dress/nightgown/robe things (think Elizabeth's outfit when she's taken on the Pearl). Sure it was pretty, but trying to be piratey in a dress is really awkward. Like really, really awkward. Not to mention uncomfortable.

We finally approached the stone bridge and watched silently. Jack had his eyes on the _Interceptor_, Gabi and I had our eyes on him, and Will was shifting his eyes back and fourth. He was just plain confused.

"We're going to steal the ship," he stated, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about. Looking at the nearby _Dauntless_ he asked, "That ship?"

"Commandeer," I corrected. Jack looked at me.

"Right. Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save 'er?"

"I'd die for her," he replied passionately. Gabi and I looked at each other. It was almost sweet…

"Oh, good. No worries, then," Jack said cheerfully. "And you two," he continued turning to us, "are you certain that 'ou are indeed prepared to brave all manner of hindrances and peril to assist us in this little escapade? Although I don't doubt that you are, in fact, capable," he added.

"Aye, Captain," we stated simultaneously.

Several minutes later, we found ourselves underneath an updside-down rowboat underwater. It's a lot harder than it looks, trust us.

"This is either madness, or brilliance," Gabs exclaimed. Oh yes, she was gonna start stealing some lines now. Will kicked her in the leg. _How did he know what I was gonna say? _He thought.

"Ow! What the crap Will! You are so gonna pay for that later…"

"Um, alright."

"Don't test me, William."

**Splash**, a bunch of water had made its way into Gabi's face. Here began some shrieking, splashing and kicking. It was not a pretty sight my friends.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack replied calmly ignoring the little fight behind him.

"And you would be the perfect example of that, wouldn't you?" I asked playfully.

"Of course, Love. I am Captain Jack Sparrow afterall."

After Will had successfully got his foot caught in a lobster trap, we reached the _Dauntless_. It turns out that rope from said lobster cage is a great way of disabling rudder chains. I guess Will did something right for once. I would have given him a cookie, if I had any with me.

The guys helped us on board, and soon, Jack was yelling, "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship."

"Will, wait!" I called, but it was too late. He was making a fool out of himself, not like that's a big surprise.

"Aye, Avast!"

"Good going, Turner," Gabs said and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he whined and rubbed the now tender area.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and two women. You'll never make it out of the bay." He said smugly. I spoke up.

"Gillette, just because you have a froofy white wig and a suffocating neck scarf tie thing does not make you king of the world. I'm sorry." He glared at me, completely caught off guard. Jack used this moment to his advantage and held up a gun to Gshizzle razor man.

"Son. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Jack instructed me and Gabi to run around and act like we were sailing the ship to trick Norrington, while he gave Will a 30 second lesson on how not to be an idiot. Will, of course failed the class, and Jack started waving his arms around trying to get him to correct his mistakes. All the while, we were humming the appropriate theme music for this scene. It made it sooo much better. Like seriously, what is _Pirates_ without the music? Then we ran over to Jack who was standing casually with his pistol on his shoulder. Will followed behind.

"Here they come."

And here, Jack turned and gave his iconic grin. We watched open-mouthed, and then did the whole squealing fangirl thing again. It was too amazing for words. We. Almost. Died. However, we were pulled aside to a safe hiding spot while Norrington and his soldiers searched the ship. When it was clear, Gabi ran over to the ropes.

"Tally, ho!" and swung across with such grace and style, it should be illegal.

"That's my girl!" I called. Will took the other rope across, and Gabs threw hers back to Jack and me.

"Hold on tight," he whispered, and I obeyed. Like duh who wouldn't? I was ecstatic. We swung across, and I got the honor of cutting the ropes that connected us and the _Dauntless_.

Gabi and I grinned like we had just won the lottery, while Jack was at the wheel yelling and waving his hat around.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

"Come on Gabs, I think we need to find some outfits that are more appropriate for our quest."

"Oh goodie! There better be something emoish!"

We emerged from below deck sometime later looking like the hottest pirates ever. To Gabi's delight, she had found some emo looking pirate clothes, and just her size too (don't ask where the clothes came from, just go with it). She was wearing a black blouse with three-quarter sleeves, so that the tattoo was visible. Over that she had a red vest with gold edging, tight dark grey pants, and black boots that went to her knees. She also had a black belt around her waist with a pistol on each side and a sword. For the finishing touch, she added a red bandana and put some purple feathers in her hair. Around her neck were lots of black necklaces and she had a gold hoop in one ear. The pirate outfit was so her.

I had found some perfect preppy pirate **(Say that three times fast)** clothes of my own. I had acquired a cream blouse with puffy sleeves that exposed my shoulders, a red vest that laced up the front and looked a lot like a corset, tight brown pants and red knee high boots. I also had a belt around my hips with a pistol and sword tucked inside. Instead of a bandanna, I found some pink cloth and used it to make a headband to control my long wavy brown hair. I still had the medallion around my neck as well but only the chain was visible because it was so long. The result was amazing. I was a real pirate!

We walked up onto the main deck, admiring each other's outfits. We are girls afterall and fashion is almost more important than the actual pirating! As we got closer to Will and Jack, we caught some of their conversation.

"My father was not a pirate." Will pulled out his sword and held it to Jack.

"Dude, Will! Watch where you swing that thing you're gonna hurt someone!" I called. He glared at me, and I smiled innocently back.

"She's right, son. Put it away. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Jack turned to face him.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?"

Expertly, Jack turned the wheel so that the yard of the sail swung across.

"Hit the deck!" Gabs yelled. We both fell to the floor so as not to get hit by the beam. Slow brained Will was not so lucky, however, and he suddenly was left hanging over the sea.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Jack began. "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy and these two lovely ladies here, savvy? So?" Jack swung the beam back in the correct position, and we got up while Will was lying on the ground. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" He asked, taking the sword.

"Tortuga."


	3. The Screwed up turtle strikes again

**Wow sorry this took so darn long! I have had a severe case of writer's block on this chapter, which is why I admit it's the worst one so far. I apologize greatly, but I had to get it out of the way because….*drumroll*… I'm almost done with this fic. Yup, I've been writing the rest of the story in the meantime so you can expect chapter additions soon! And a sequel! Yay! Part-ay!**

…**Ooookay now that's done, I should get all the basic stuff out of the way….**_**I don't own Pirates blah blah blah**_**, these aren't our actual names, etc. And thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews! **

**Ok now enjoy!**

Several minutes later, Gabs and I were sitting on the rails of the _Interceptor, _while the guys worked on sailing the ship. Jack was at the wheel, of course, and I had the strangest feeling that he was watching us…

"Gabs, what should I do about the medallion? I don't know if I should tell Jack or not…"

"Why wouldn't you tell him? You trust him, right?"

"Well of course I do. I know he's a good man but…" I looked over in his direction. He was happily steering, looking like a kid in a candy store. Or a five year old driving a car. Either one.

"But, I don't know I'm not sure how this could change things, ya know? I mean an extra Aztec coin is a pretty big element to the story and if we mess it up-"

"I wouldn't worry about that. You're smart, Lys, you will figure it out. Besides, we both know that Jack may seem crazy on the outside but he's completely brilliant. He will know what to do. And plus, didn't you tell me that he noticed the medallion already when he saved you? You have nothing to lose."

"I suppose," I replied warily. She did have a point.

I sighed and made my up the stairs to Jack.

"So, when do you think we will arrive at Tortuga?" I asked

"Sundown," he replied matter-of-factly, keeping his eyes on the sea ahead,

"but that's not what you came up here to inquire, is it?" He looked at me with a small grin. Dang, he was good. I gave a small laugh.

"Well I suppose there's no use pretending otherwise, Captain. Yes, I did in fact come to ask you something." I looked around to make sure Will was not in sight before I took out the medallion and held it up to Jack.

"Ah," he said mysteriously, "However, I am wondering how a lass like you came to own a trinket such as that."

"Would you believe me if I told you I had no clue?" He smirked.

"Probably not, but that answer be as good as any."

"Well, thanks, cause that's the only one I've got," I replied with a chuckle.

"Anyway, I wanted you to know about it and to ask if you will keep it a secret, especially from Will, because I'm sure he-" I paused to choose my words carefully, "-he wouldn't be too thrilled if he knew I was carrying a pirate medallion," I finished lamely. Jack smiled and nodded, but his gaze still hadn't left the gold object. That conniving mind of his was working to see how this fit into his grand plan, I could tell.

"Course, love. We will wait until the opportune moment. However, I do have plans of me own," he muttered under his breath and seemed to let his mind wander somewhere else. No doubt to his precious Pearl and the hurdles he was willing to jump through it to get it back. He refocused his attention to me.

"Right then. We shall keep your medallion safe and sound until the time arises, and away from dear William, aye?" I nodded and replied in true pirate fashion.

"Aye. Thanks Jack," I said and headed back down the stairs to Gabs.

"Oh, we should be arriving at Tortuga shortly, so go find the whelp and let him know if you would be so kind." I nodded, and headed down below the deck to find Will, all the while feeling a pair of eyes on me. As I searched, I felt uneasiness in my stomach, and it wasn't seasickness. Maybe this whole pirate thing was not as good as it cracked up to be. Ok that was a lie, it was pretty amazing, but I was feeling quite out of my element. That needed to change.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Our merry band of travelers carefully wandered into the messed up town that was Tortuga. Jack grinned like he was right at home, while Will watched the scene in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"It'll linger."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it either," I agreed. All around us were dirty, drunken citizens fighting, yelling, and, well, drinking. Not only were the sights horrifying, but also the smell was enough to make one pass out. I attempted to breathe as little as possible, plus I was beginning to feel horribly claustrophobic and anxious. The sooner Jack found Gibbs, the better. Yeah the whole "getting back in my element" thing wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a pair of angry men taking it out on each other on the balcony of the tavern. With a bang and a crash, the unlucky loser flew through the rails and landed on the road in front of us. I winced.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack continued obliviously.

"So is that what you would tell that guy?" Gabi asked, pointing to the man in the middle of the road. Jack stopped walking, and leaned down to inspect the scene.

"Trifles," he replied casually. However, he was soon distracted by the sight of nearby redhead. Jack, who previously had an arm over Gabi's shoulder and mine, left our sides and strolled over to her.

"Scarlett!" he exclaimed. The fiery redhead narrowed her eyes and promptly slapped his face so hard that he turned all around to face us again. Gabi chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Not the answer you were expecting, was it?"

"Not sure I deserved that," he countered, rubbing his cheek. He soon turned around to face angry chick number two.

"Giselle!"

"Who was she?" she cried, motioning to Gabi.

"Wot?" Giselle promptly slapped him and walked away**.** We watched Jack, waiting for his reply.

"I may have deserved that."

"Yeah, probably," I agreed, and Jack narrowed his eyes. Then, he suddenly turned around, shifting his eyes side to side. Without warning, he grabbed our arms and dragged us through the town at an alarming rate.

"Jack, where are we going?" I yelled over the crowd.

"We should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible," Jack responded. 

"What? But five minutes ago you said-"

"Never mind that," he replied with a sense of urgency, "come along!"

I turned to make sure Will hadn't gotten himself lost. Luckily, he was still right behind us, with a bewildered look on his face.

"But we are leaving with a crew, right?" he asked.

"Ah yes," Jack replied, slowing and releasing our arms as we neared the tavern, "it just so happens that you know the man, who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all of Tortuga."

"Well that's an oxymoron," Gabi muttered. Will leaned into me.

"Was that supposed to make any sense?"

"Don't worry about it."

We walked a small distance further to the back of the tavern, where a filthy, sleeping Gibbs lay amongst some pigs.

"You know," Gabi began, "nothing wakes up a stye- sleeping sailor better than a bucket of water." She held such a bucket in her hands and handed it to Jack.

"Right you are, love," he commented, and happily took the bucket from her. Wasting no time, he threw it all over Gibbs, pleasantly waking him up.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he yelled, holding out a knife. When he saw the infamous captain before him, he put the knife away with a change of heart.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Should have thought of that before he fell asleep in a pig sty," I whispered to Will, and he responded with a chuckle. I saw another bucket full of water off to the side and handed it to him.

"Here, you get one too," I said with a smile. He nodded and smiled back.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack continued, kneeling to be eye level with his friend, "The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Gibbs looked at him with wary eyes.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Will then glanced at me before emptying his water bucket on the already drenched man.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" he yelled.

"That was for the smell." Will countered. Everyone looked at Gibbs awkwardly, while he just gave a small look of agreement.

Several minutes later, after Gibbs had dried up somewhat, the five of us strolled back into the tavern. Actually, dodging was the correct word because walking in a straight line was near impossible. The bar was nothing but anarchy in its purest sense. Guns were firing everywhere, creepy pompous women were chasing after drunken men, and a few fights had even broken out as well. By now, I felt incredibly uncomfortable, and made sure to stick close to Gabi. She stayed silent for the most part, taking in her surroundings, while Will looked equally uncomfortable, and I gave him a look of sympathy. Meanwhile, Jack found a small table near the back where the pandemonium had decreased somewhat.

"Keep a sharp eye," he warned us. I rubbed my forehead to stop the beginnings of a headache. I started to head to the bar to see if they served anything non-alcoholic, but someone grabbed my arm. It was Jack.

"Don't go wandering off, love. This isn't exactly the safest place for someone such as yourself," he said cautiously. He was probably afraid of dealing with yet another angry woman.

"I'll be ok Jack," I said, a smile toying at my lips. "I'll just be right over there," I finished, pointing at the counter.

"Ah well if that's the case, let me escort ye. I could use a drink myself." I rolled my eyes. He could always use a drink.

Jack led the way to the bartender and ordered two rums. I waited patiently while never losing focus on the chaos around me, and by now, my head was throbbing. If Advil had been invented yet, I would have gladly gone on a search for it. Jack must have noticed my pain.

"Are ye alright?"

"Yeah," I said wincing, "I just need-" but I didn't bother to finish the sentence and turned to the bartender.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if I could have some water." The large, gruff man looked at me curiously, and then started to laugh. Soon, everyone around us had joined in, while some slapped me on the back. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Scratch that, I _needed_ to crawl in a hole and die.

"I'll take that as a no," I muttered. Jack was chuckling, but immediately stopped when I gave him a death glare. He ordered two rums and gently guided me back to the rest of our group.

"Now, stay right' ere and make sure the whelp doesn't get into any trouble, aye?" he asked quietly enough only for me to hear. I looked at Will, who seemed like he was about to crack any moment.

"Two things: first, am I the whelp's babysitter? And secondly, would you like to rephrase that question?" Jack looked at Will with a raised eyebrow, then back at me.

"Erm, no, I'll answer that later, jus' stay 'ere, alright? Rum," he finished shortly, like it was the answer to all of life's problems. Maybe there was something to that… I sighed as he walked off to the seated Gibbs and handed him his drink. My head was hurting more and more. I turned to Gabi and immediately she sensed I was uneasy.

"Lys, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, crossing my arms and nonchalantly leaning against a wooden beam to get a better look at Jack and Gibbs' conversation, although I already knew every word of it. Unfortunately, Gabs stepped in front of me, blocking my view.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Um, I left that back on my warm, comfortable couch. It's much more exciting there."

"Oh please," she huffed, "that's a lame excuse."

"Well, that's all I got." In between our bantering, I heard bits of Jack and Gibbs' conversation:

_It's a good thing I'm not a fool then, eh…_

_Barbossa…give his ship to you…_

…_matter of leverage…_

I glanced over at Will and it was completely obvious that Gibbs' words flew like an arrow through the incredibly noisy room, and Will was the target. He glanced at the two, his curiosity peaked. I was te

Unfortunately, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud, "ahem." Apparently, Gabi had continued to talk and I missed every single word, and she was not happy about it.

"Are you listening to me?" she cried. I decided to play it cool.

"Yeah of course," I said with a sly grin, "you were ranting about me being lame or something…so, please, continue." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok I'm gonna let that one slide. ANYWAY, you really need to get a grip because we haven't even gotten to the most difficult part of this adventure yet and we need to figure out when to use the medallion, and you're acting like a lump on a log, which is ridiculous because you should be even more excited about this than me…."

"GABI!" I yelled, disturbing her annoying long run-on sentence, "please, just get to the end."

"Well, I didn't really have an end planned out, Miss, Smarty Pants. Gosh where's your sense of humor?" I smirked.

"Now THAT stayed behind with the five pound bag of gummi bears, and I haven't seen it since," I remarked dryly. Gabi threw her head back, and laughed. I couldn't resist, no matter what mood I was in, or how much my head hurt at this point, I just had to laugh along with her. I laughed because my best friend and I had magically ended up in our all time favorite movie, I laughed because Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting three feet away from me, I laughed because it was the only thing that made my headache go away, and I laughed because Will just had a panic attack and was waving his sword around. _Wait, WHAT?_

Apparently, some creepy teenage girl with her clothes halfway falling off, decided that she fancied poor, uncomfortable Will. Now Will, who had probably never left the safety or Port Royal before in his entire life, was not used to this sort of thing happening. Shortly after, Jack and Gibbs made their pact and slammed both of their mugs down on the table. Unfortunately for us, that was the straw that broke the camel's back for Will. In a sudden fit of disgust, discomfort, and overall bad timing that typically ran in his family, Will drew his sword, leapt in front of me and Gabi and began waving around the weapon. He ended the entire charade by kicking over a table with dramatic flourish. Of course, the whole tavern became dead silent and gawked at our group.

"You know, if you were waiting for the opportune moment," I whispered to Will, "that _wasn't_ it." He frowned, clearly embarrassed, and sheepishly lowered his sword. Gibbs leaned into Jack.

"Kid's a bit of a stick, in'it 'e? Jack raised his eyebrows, unfazed by Will's outlandish reaction.

"You 'ave no idea."

While the tavern crowd resumed their prior activities, I threw my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, and Will quickly re-sheathed his sword. Gabi, in the middle of a fit of suppressing giggles, with no success, put a comforting arm around the young Turner's shoulder.

"It's alright, Will, I would have done the same thing."

"Really?" he asked, smiling.

"Nope, but hey, at least you looked epic while making a fool out of yourself. Not many people can do that." His smile quickly vanished.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Take it how you will," she replied, "but yes, it was supposed to be a compliment."

"Don't worry, we have your back," I added for good measure. He smiled at us.

"Well, I thank you both. You have been great friends to me on this voyage."

Gabi and I smiled at each other. Even though Will was one clueless puppy, he was still a very sweet guy with good intentions. No, this did not mean we would stop making fun of him, cause honestly, it was just too fun, but the kid had some potential. Maybe he would even make a great captain one day…..

….oh wait…


	4. Part of the Crew, Part of the Ship

By now, Jack and Gibbs were finished with their conversation and ready to head in for the night. We said our goodbyes to Gibbs and I caught a glimpse of him walking out the door with another drink in hand. Pirates.

"Well, shall we be on our way?" Jack asked us a little too cheerfully, while he moved his hands in a sweeping gesture toward the door. I knew why his spirits were high, and it wasn't the rum.

"Be off where?" Gabi inquired.

"Did you happen to find a crew?" Will jumped in hastily. Jack shot him the _please stop asking questions and shut up_ look.

"Aye, dear Mr. Gibbs is, in fact, gathering one right now and we are going to meet said crew in the morning. But for now, I think we should all get some sleep. Back to the boat, erm, ship, if that answers your question, Miss Todd."

So, our now exhausted group headed back to the docks and into the dinghy. However, I'm pretty sure Gabi was nocturnal, and wanted everyone to know it.

"I'M ON A BOAT! I'M ON A BOAT! I'M ON A BOAT ANNND, IT'S GOING FAST ANNNND…"

Yup, that's all we heard for the next 15 minutes while we rowed back to the _Interceptor_… Will looked at Gabi like she was some sort of deranged mental patient, Jack grinned from ear to ear, and I laughed my butt off. Good times.

Oh and for the record, all those fanfictions at this point usually have the heroes sleep in the tavern while some melodramatic actions about sharing rooms ensue. I can personally say that these are all false. Why? Well because Jack is much more comfortable sleeping in a ship on the sea, like he has done his whole life. Plus, he didn't want anyone stealing our only means of transportation. Duh. This was Tortuga afterall and anything can happen.

So basically there's not much left to tell here because it was pretty much uneventful. Oh wait, I did see a dolphin. I think. Either that or it was a shark. Soooo, that was pretty exciting. And I had a dream about defeating a dragon with a pink sword. It was legit. Oh! And I painted a picture of a butterfly! (**Because any self-respecting, well anything, is not complete without a quote from **_**Elf**_**).**

…_several hours later…_

"Charrrrrlie….Charrrrrrrlie, you silly sleepy head wake up!" a voice called in my ear. I groaned

"This had better be pretty fricken important… is the meadow on fire?" I muttered, rolling over in the hammock. "I just killed the dragon, and it exploded into glitter, and I'm getting a celebration feast…."

"Well, all that sounds lovely," my companion said, unamused, "but I came to tell you that Jack says he wants to talk to you….. alone…right now….."

As you would expect my eyes instantly flew open and I fell right out of the hammock in a rush to pull my boots and vest on.

"How long has he been waiting?" I cried.

"Uh, never, I made that up to get you to finally wake up." I froze and gave her the biggest death stare ever.

"Well it worked didn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"You could have hit me a couple times or something I'm sure that would have been a little more affective, and a lot less painful," I grumbled.

"Pish posh," she said cheerfully, "but the guys _are_ waiting on deck for Gibbs' signal, so we should at least go up there." I smirked.

"I can fully agree with you on that, my friend. Let us be off!"

So, we strolled up the stairs arm in arm and cheerfully greeted our male companions. Will was at the rail, looking out to the sea, deep in thought, while Jack casually walked around, checking ropes and all that technical ship-stuff.

"Wow, this is a million times better than two dimensional Jack poster I have in my room," I whispered to Gabi. She giggled.

"I couldn't agree more!"

"Why hello my friends!" I called out to the two, "Isn't it just a beautiful day?" Jack turned to us and gave his most charming smile.

"Ah, yes, beautiful."

Gabs and I gave each other the "boys" look, then laughed and gave him our best flirty look. Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Will had barely moved or even acknowledged our presence.

"What's up with Will?" Gabs asked Jack. He shrugged.

"Don't really know, hasn't uttered a word all morning."

"Ugh come on," I huffed, "let's get this bonding, character development thing with Will out of the way, ok? We'll be right back!" I called out to Jack over my shoulder, and we made our way to Will.

"So, uh, what's up, Will?" I asked casually, leaning with my back against the rail, so I could get a good view of both males. Gabi leaned against the rail in a similar position on Will's left side. He gave us a curious glance.

Actually, I need to go on a rabbit trail here. See, I have come to the realization that throughout the three _Pirates_ movies, Will only has three facial expressions. Look #1: his basic, slightly confused lost puppy dog look. 89.9 percent of the time he has this look on his face. Look #2: mad. There's actually no other way to describe this, he just tries to look as mad and intimidating as possible, but it just isn't working. Lastly, we have Look #3: shock. This one shows up every once in a while and is very easily confused to be Look #1, but it is in fact something entirely different. Sometimes, we get to see an expression that is a combination of two looks, for example, confusion-shock or one three. But basically the looks can be categorized to those three main groups. Go watch the movies for yourselves all you wonderful readers, and you will see that I am right.

But anyway all that to say that Will gave me and Gabs Look #1 at that moment. So from now on, you will all understand the proper looks when I mention them.

So continuing on, Will gave us Look #1. Oh wait I already said that? Oh right ok oh yes then let's see after that he looked at us and replied:

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You just seem more quiet than usual so we thought we would ask," Gabi replied innocently. Will smiled at her.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I really am fine." I raised an eyebrow at him and put a hand on my hip. "I have just been thinking a lot lately. I'm worried about Elizabeth." I gave Gabi a look that said _Ugh, we should have known_.

"She's gonna be just fine," I said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "we are going to go inspect the crew, uh, now—judging by the way Jack keeps waving his arms wildly around—be on our merry way to the Isla de Muerta, and rescue her. Easy as –"

"If you three don't mind," Jack interrupted, "the crew is waiting for us on deck and I would like to go meet them as soon as possible, because the sooner we 'ave a crew, the sooner we can go save your dolly belle, savvy?" We all looked at Will.

"Alright, let's go."

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt," Gibbs proudly announced to us, "And crazy to boot." He added as more of an afterthought.

The four of us started down at the edge of the dock, and inspected the line of weary men ahead of us. Will didn't look too impressed, Gabs was doing her best to look hot, cool, and piratey and succeeding at it too, Jack was closely eyeing the group and holding a banana, for whatever reason. That always made me laugh. In fact, I was trying my best to look tough and piratey as well, but I kept chuckling every time I noticed Jack swinging his hand around with that stupid fruit.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will inquired, giving Jack Look #2. Jack narrowed his eyes and looked up and down the line of 'able-bodied' crew members. He picked one out quite quickly.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs corrected.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing at the silence he was met with.

"Where are the writers, I want to kill them," I whispered to Gabi. We giggled quietly. **(You thought I just had the movie memorized? Nope, I have the bloopers memorized too.)**

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Gibbs poked his head in and explained as Cotton opened his mouth and showed the severed tongue as evidence. Jack stuck out his tongue as response. I quietly coughed and choked at the nasty sight. And Will was going with a humorous variation of Look #1. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at us and continued, "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

"Wait, how does that work?" I asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders and paused, thinking of how to reword his previous question.

"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot," he hesitated. "Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" It squawked. Jack continued to stare down Cotton, although more with a look of wariness, while Gabs and I looked to Gibbs for the translation, since apparently he knew all things piratey, and speaking parrot was definitely on the credentials.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'" That was a good enough answer for Jack.

"O' course it does. He turned to Will, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad."

"And have you met Captain Jack Sparrow lately?" I asked sarcastically, "you act like all this is a surprise to you." Jack gave me an amused smirk, but was distracted by a muffled voice further down the row.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Jack narrowed his eyes and slowly snuck up on the voice, which belonged to a sailor wearing an even bigger hat than Barbossa's. Props for—

"Anamaria," Jack said with a charming smile after pulling off the massive hat revealed her face, although he didn't seem too surprised. Without any warning, she slapped him right across the face. Will gave him a sympathetic look.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No, that one I deserved," Jack replied with annoyance.

"You stole my boat!" she snapped.

"Actually-" Jack started, but she slapped him again, before he could continue, "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Clearly nothing Jack could say would take away her grudge, although I didn't blame her.

"You'll get another one," he replied cheerfully. She menacingly pointed her finger in his face, and I saw him slowly lift his banana, probably thinking it would protect him somehow. Poor guy had lost it completely.

"I will," she growled. Will, probably annoyed with the charade, interjected.

"A better one."

"A better one!" Jack repeated with a grin, not having a clue where this was going.

"That one," Will remarked, pointing to the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack asked, spinning around suddenly. Will gestured with his eyes to the ship while me and Gabs pointed simultaneously.

"That one?" We both nodded at him. Realizing he had no better option, he agreed. "Aye, that one. What say you?" The crew, and me and Gabs responded with a resounding, "Aye!"

"Anchors aweigh!" I heard Cotton's parrot screech as everyone scattered to tend to their crew-like duties. Jack was distracted by looking at the sky.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," Gibbs pleaded with him.

"We've already 'ave two," he casually replied while glancing at us, "Besides, it'd be far worse not to have them." Gibbs, me, Will and Gabs all stared at the bright blue heavens, trying to find what it was exactly that Jack saw in the sky. I watched Jack saunter away, taking his new best friend, Mr. Banana, with him. I rolled my eyes and followed, dreading the fact that I would have to deal with a massive storm. Being waterlogged was not something I wanted on my agenda for the day.

Several hours later, I found myself in just that predicament. Struggling to keep my 5 foot 3 inch form above water was an insanely difficult task, and just being able to stay standing up was even harder. The sound of the storm and the waves rang in my ears and water pelted me from all directions. However, as frustrating and scary as the experience was, it was equally thrilling and exciting. Once I got my bearings and grabbed onto a piece of rigging, I started to laugh just from the sheer thrill and energy the adrenaline was pumping through my veins. Once I recovered from my insanity attack, I stumbled over to Will and attempted to assist him, but my clumsiness was making me fail miserably. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find any sign of Gabi. I did however, see Gibbs stumble over to us. I bent down to help him up but a massive wave pulled me down as well. Grabbing the rail, I managed to pull myself up, but it took all my energy and strength.

Will at this point, was just as exhausted and frustrated as everyone else.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" He yelled over the crash of the waves. Ugh, I couldn't handle this stupidity.

"Why the crap would Jack carry it all this time if it didn't work Will?" I yelled back at him. He thought about it for a moment; clearly he hadn't thought about that.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs agreed, "but we're not trying to find north, are we?" the first mate asked with a smile. Will thankfully let the issue drop, and he continued to tend to the rigging.

"Where's Gabi?" I yelled to Gibbs over the waves.

"Come on!" he yelled, while waving a hand to signal me to join him. We both stumbled like drunken fools, while I used every muscle in my body to keep from being caught under the waves. Unfortunately, as we neared the stairs to the helm, a small, but just as dangerous, wave crossed my path, and knocked me into the side of the stairs. I coughed fiercely to repel the water from my lungs and groaned. _I really have no comment for any of this_ I thought to myself. The mood was too miserable for me to come up with any witty comebacks. Gibbs looked back to make sure I was ok, before we started up the stairs. I knew what was at the top; an elated Captain who was completely caught up in the thrill of adventure. Well, that wasn't the only thing. As we pulled ourselves up the last steps, I found not only Jack, but also the location of my missing bestie. Apparently, Jack, in his kind, giving and generous nature (ha), had decided to give Gabs some lessons on how to sail a ship, in the midst of a horrible storm. She was at the wheel, while Jack stood behind her guiding her actions. The look on both of their faces was pure happiness. I would have cheered, or laughed, or something, if yet another wave hadn't tacked me and sent me sliding straight across the deck right into the rail, just a few feet from the wheel. I groaned, but luckily, no one noticed my less than graceful descent.

"We should drop canvas, sir," Gibbs called out. A sudden crash of lightening briefly startled me, and I looked up at the sky just in time to witness a few more flashes.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack yelled back, then checked his compass before looking down at Gabi, and with his hand over hers, spun the wheel wildly. The sudden lurch in the ship's path caused me to slightly fall into the rail again, after I had just gotten up. Figures.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs inquired, while attempting to stay standing. Gabi looked up at Jack, and he looked at her before answering; the look of a giddy schoolboy plastered all over his face:

"We're catching up."


	5. In Which Will Gets What is Coming to Him

**Not one but TWO chapters? Is it too good to be true? No, my dear readers, you are not imagining things. I finally got over my severe case of writer's block and filled in the gaps so I was finally able to upload another chapter. Unfortunately, the writer's block took away most of my sense of humor, so the past couple chapters are not as humorous as I had hoped, but I hope you enjoy them all the same. I have most of the story done, I'm just working on even more gaps. But it's summer for me, which means lots of wonderful reading for all of you! Enjoy the next chapter in the saga of epic (or just minorly epic) proportions. **

"Dead men tell no tales," Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs stated. I looked over to him and nodded in agreement. Then I did a double take and chuckled.

"Uh Mr. Gibbs? Think about what you just said. Don't you think that statement is a tad bit misleading?" Gabi added her two cents.

"Like for real. Why would an honest sailor ever come over to the Island of Death? Hmmm?" He looked at us with a blank expression, and scratched his head and walked off. I was sure he would come up with a good story about that one. That's what Gibbs does.

As I looked over the side of the ship into the wreckage below, I began to get scared. Everything that we had encountered was nothing compared to what was to come. Even though I had seen the undead crew of the _Pearl_ hundreds of times, I was perfectly aware of what they were capable of. They were downright dangerous. I shivered a little, and it wasn't from the air. But nevertheless, I was going to be brave. I was on an adventure afterall. With real pirates! And my best friend! These things don't happen everyday ya know.

Gabs came up beside me and watched the sea. I could hear Gibbs softly telling Will how Jack got off the island.

"You're going with them aren't you?" I nodded.

"I have to. If something crazy happens, they need the medallion. Besides, I'm not letting Jack out of my sight." She laughed.

"Well I'm sure he would say the same about you."

"What makes you say that?" What was she talking about? But before she could reply I heard Jack say, "Let go of the anchor! Young Mister Turner and I are to go ashore, and _everyone else_ is staying here," he said looking directly at me.

"I want to be here during the epic ship fight," she whispered to me, although I was slightly distracted because I was watching Jack out of the corner of my eye. "I'll be here for you when you come back."

"If I come back," I muttered. She smiled at me as I followed Jack to the boat.

Ok now I was peeved. There was no way Jack was going to leave me on the boring ship when I could be experiencing a very important moment in movie history. I was going into that cave, and I had a plan to get there.

"Um Jack, there is no way that I'm staying behind." Jack, who was walking away from me abruptly stopped in his tracks, did a complete 180 on one foot, then swaggered towards me.

"Luv, I am afraid you are. Young Mr. Turner and I have business to attend to, and quite frankly, you do not need to be in the middle of a potentially precarious position, savvy?" Now I was downright annoyed. Yes, it was sweet that the Captain was worried about my well-being, but I was perfectly capable of defending myself. Besides, I already knew what was going to happen next so I would be prepared for it. So, I decided to give this scallywag a taste of his own medicine.

"Jack-"

"Captain, love." I sighed.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow, I am going with you and Will. Want to know why?" As I said this, I slowly walked closer to him, and put on my best flirty look. Works every time.

"Do tell dearie." He was clearly amused and ready to hear my logic.

"Because," I continued, slowly moving closer until we were mere inches away, "Leaving me behind leaves you having left a very important bargaining chip out of your reach, leaving you left without a way of leaving should you find yourself in an inopportune predicament. I can provide a way out as it were. Got it?" Jack looked right at me for a few seconds, his expression unreadable, as if he was trying to process what I had just said. Yes, that is how we all feel when you talk. Then he broke out into a full grin.

"Well spoke!" And, with one sweeping movement of his arm, gestured to the boat. I smiled at him in triumph, and then proudly strutted into the boat. On the other side of the ship I heard Gabi clapping enthusiastically.

"Jolly good show!" she called after me. Even in the solemn moment, I couldn't contain my laughter.

* * *

The movie did not do the cave a justice. In real life, the smell, cold air, and darkness was discomforting. In fact, it was downright creepy. I sat in the middle of the boat as Jack rowed and Will held up a light. Will was watching his surroundings with apprehension, and even though he was trying to act brave, I could tell he was pretty freaked out. As he glanced at an eerie looking skull embedded in the sand he turned to Jack.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates code," I answered matter-of-factly, "if you fall behind, you get left behind, simple as that."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Turner replied.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet,"

"And sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," I added. At this we all gazed at the gold glittering in the shallow waters, "and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack concluded.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Poor, silly, foolish Will…

Jack hopped out of the boat and helped me out, leaving William to pull it up on shore. Then we all snuck up behind some rocks (**Gabs: those poor rocks never saw it coming…**) and watched Barbossa's touching speech unfold. Jack turned to me and said tenderly, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." I just grinned back. Will just looked at us, clearly confused, and turned his attentions to his dearly beloved.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

"He really doesn't have to yell, everyone is standing right there," I mumbled, "the guy just likes to hear himself talk." Captain Sparrow just chuckled.

"Elizabeth," a voice muttered. Here we go…

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" he proclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Suffered, I have!" Ragetti called out from the crowd.

"Punished, we were," Barbossa continued, "the lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is." With that he kicked off the lid of the chest dramatically. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned save for this." Here he pointed dramatically (again) to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

Jack's eyes flickered to the gold chain around my neck. I smiled guiltily.

"Opportune moment." I whispered. He gave a slight nod.

"Jack." Will had almost jumped up like a fricken jack-in-the-box and blown our cover, but luckily Jack pulled him down. Will stirred some of the treasure in the process, catching the attentions of a certain undead monkey. I slapped my head with the palm of my hand.

"Hey Will you see that monkey? Yeah, that is a super monkey. Contains many powers such as being undead, super hearing, and complete annoyingness."

"So…."

"So? You just alerted that monkey of our position, and you will paaaayyyy…oh yes you will pay…" I replied creepily, while waving my fingers in front of my face. He shuttered.

Barbossa was still rambling on, but I just ignored him. I had seen this, like, a million times after all. Plus his speech was making it hard for me to hear.

"Not yet, William. We wait for the opportune moment."

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Jack looked a little flustered.

"Lys, will you go check around for an entrance?" I nodded and made my way further into the cave. I knew what Will was going to do to Jack, but I couldn't interfere at this critical point in the story. It would have to run its course.

As I walked away, I heard Jack whisper, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." _Ha! Good one! _I thought.

The pirate's voices faded in and out slightly as I weaved throughout the cave. It seemed as if there were only two entrances to the main gathering "circle", and both of those were pirate infested. It also didn't help that the rocks were extremely slippery and uneven, causing me to use all my strength, agility, and concentration in order not to fall and knock myself out or worse: be discovered by the pirates. Every so often I could hear the Pearl's crew arguing amongst themselves. After what seemed like an eternity of losing my footing, I stumbled (quite literally) upon a familiar sight. Jack was swaggering around much more than usual, holding an oar in his hand. He was totally out of it. Crap, Turner. Nice going.

"Jack, what the fruit?... " I asked, before I was rudely interrupted. Go figure.

"You." Ragetti said, pointing to Jack. Apparently I hadn't been spotted yet.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" He looked down and patted himself, then started to walk away. Unfortunately, as I was about to make my escape, I felt a gun barrel on my back and I was pushed into the group. Jack also had a pistol pointed at him.

"Oh."

"This better be good," I warned him.

"Palulay? palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? Parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?" he slurred. I hung my head in shame. His father was the keeper of the fricken code after all. He should know these things for heaven's sake!

"Jack…" I laughed nervously. Very nervously, because I had somehow found myself in the clutches of that ginormous pirate. You know, the one that goes around yelling all the time and slapping people. Bo something or other. I didn't want to die! I had more _Pirates_ to live for! NOOOOOOO! Ok after my sudden freak out attack, I was able to continue.

"Parlay." I stated flatly.

"That's the one! Parlay!"

"Parlay?" Pintel growled. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley!" Jack put his fingers into the barrels of the pistol and lowered it.

"French. Latin based of course. Inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise," Pintel grinned.

"I don't," I chimed in, "have you seen the stuff? It's disgusting!"

"Well not when you add some ketchup. Creates a nice blend."

"In what world?"

"Actually I prefer rum on mine," Jack piped in. I paused.

"…..You would." Jack grinned like a kid caught in the cookie jar.

"It's a shame about the French really," Jack continued, "Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes really. Think about it," he said, and did this weird twisting motion with his hand. Pintel made a face.

"Don't know."

"Terrific singers the French," He whistled and made a scissor motion, "Eunuchs, all of 'em."

"I didn't know Will was French…" I contemplated. Jack's face lit up.

"That's not right," another pirate added.

"I used to date a eunuch," Pintel said, looking around. I gave him the weirdest stare. "That's soo wrong!" Jack smiled.

"I'll get me coat."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack's makeshift crew was getting anxious and awaiting news from the travelers. Before long, a soaking Elizabeth climbed up on deck.

"Not more pirates," she growled.

"And that's a bad thing because…" Gabs asked, arms crossed.

"Well, I have had certainly had enough of pirates for one lifetime thank you very much," she replied glaring.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that…" Gabs countered, her voice trailing off. Elizabeth probably wouldn't handle the news of her pirate kingship very well right now.

"Hey boy, where be Jack and Miss Parker?"

"Yeah Will, where the crap is my bestie? And you better have a good answer!"

"They fell behind," he said grimly.

"**They what? And you just left them there? What the crap were you thinking?"** she was screaming now. "**That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard William Turner! You're gonna get it now**!" Will now found himself in the wrath of Gabi, which, I may say, is a very terrifying thing. To spare you the violence of the next few moments, we will jump back to my predicament.

* * *

Back in the cave, the pirates had formed a circle around Jack, who was casually leaning on the oar. I was restrained by two pirates now because I kicked the last one and tried to escape, and I put up a pretty good fight if I might add, but there were just too many. And Barbossa couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Poor guy, his curse lifting failed and he encountered Jack all on the same day. Plus he had to put up with me. Ha.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" he asked incredulously, "and with some lovely company too, as well." He, and the rest of the crew leered at me. I was a hot looking pirate, I know. But come on people. Seriously. Ew.

"Ok you all keep doin' that I can personally guarantee that you will all end up like him," I said, pointing to Ragetti. That shut them up, and some of them subconsciously touched their eyes to make sure they were still there. Ragetti smiled sheepishly. Jack spoke up, trying to get their attention off of me. If he was concerned at all, his face didn't show it. He was so dang hard to read. He just had that sly charming smile of his plastered on his face.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate."

"And what would that be?" Barbs inquired.

"Why he's Captain Jack Sparrow," I said, like I was explaining rocket science to a three year old. Jack was clearly annoyed that I stole his thunder and continued to glare at me, but I just gave him an innocent smile.

"Ah, well, lass, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa smiled, walking towards me. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him. But spare the girl." The pirates chucked in understanding. This was getting out of hand. I struggled against the pirates and they lifted their guns to shoot Jack.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack questioned, his gaze never leaving his mutinous first mate. Suddenly, a moment of panic swept over me. What if Jack told about my medallion? He wouldn't…would he?

"Hold your fire!" The crew started whining.

"You know whose blood we need?" Jack smiled, keeping his gaze on Barbs.

"I know whose blood ye need."


	6. We Choose Our Battles, Not Our Enemies

**Lovely readers and reviewers, I am back! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll keep my comments short but I basically wanted to say that I am trying to get over my writer's block and finish this story as fast as I can because I really have some special and wonderful things planned for the sequel! I can't wait to get that up but I can't get ahead of myself can I? :D Anyhoo, thank you all my wonderful readers and reviewers, you are the ones that keep me writing :D**

Some moments later, we found ourselves whisked onto _The Black Pearl._ As we were led across the deck, I glanced over at Jack. Although he was trying hard to hide it, I could tell that he was in agony seeing how his beloved ship was treated. Her glorious sails had been shredded to nothing, and the beautiful black wood was covered in mud and grime. No one but Jack knew how to take care of her and treat her with the respect that a vessel as magnificent as the _Pearl_ should deserve. The look on his face made my heart break. Unfortunately, I was thrown into the nasty brig while the two captains did some negotiating. I leaned my back against the bars. I really wanted to sit down, but I thought it wasn't the best idea, since I didn't want to sit in three inches of water. Normally, I would have tried to break out, but I knew that Jack would come back and the lock would be blown off anyway, so it was pointless.

I carefully held the medallion in my hands, staring back at the cruel Aztec markings that glowed in the eerie light. It was then that I came up with a plan: a plan to stop the cursed pirates and save my friends. However, in order for it to work, everything had to go perfectly; there was no room for error. I knew perfectly well that things could be very unpredictable if I messed with the plot of the movie, but I had to try. I knew this movie upside down and backwards, so I had thought through every possible option. Yes, this just might work, and if it didn't, then I could only hope someone here would be willing to come to my rescue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth were below decks. Elizabeth told her story to Will while she busily wrapped Will's scratches that he received from Gabs. A massive bruise formed on his head, and he groaned as he held it. I would have loved to be there at that moment. As Lizzie complained and fumbled with her hand bandage, Will finally remembered to be a gentleman and assist her.

"Here. Let me."

"Thank you."

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours." Will stated. "Why?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. Clumsy Will pulled the rag too tight, which caused her to wince and pull her hand back.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough."

"No, I mean yes, they are but-but don't stop." She fumbled.

"Elizabeth," he murmured. She pulled out the medallion and handed it to him.

"It's yours." Will smiled in recollection.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?" His face clouded over.

Elizabeth was practically in tears as she replied, "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

Will (quite slowly) put together the pieces of this metaphorical puzzle.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood, my blood, the blood of a pirate." In his hissy fit, Will slammed down the medallion on the table.

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive-" but she was interrupted by flustered Gabi.

"We're running into some trouble up here, so I suggest you two come up and give us a hand." Elizabeth glanced at the fuming Will, and ran up to the main deck.

Gabi was straining against the wheel trying to keep the ship steady in the harsh waves (she kicked Anamaria off because she wasn't a good enough pirate or something, and I'm pretty sure there was an argument in there somewhere about Gabi wanting to drive the pretty boat). Gibbs was running around yelling orders to the crew.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." Elizabeth was perplexed.

"What's happening?" Gabi spun the wheel and looked at the governor's daughter.

"For your information, Miss, The _Black Pearl_ is gaining on us. Any more questions?"

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth huffed.

"With all that reading about pirates that you supposedly did, did you learn nothing? Of course this isn't! The _Black Pearl_ has always been the fastest ship! But if you want, you can argue with Barbossa about it after they've caught us." She was annoyed. Gabs was under enough stress and pressure, and Lizzy wasn't helping at all. Fortunately, Elizabeth came up with a great plan for once (and probably the only time.)

"We're shallow on the draft, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to the distance. Gibbs spoke up.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." With that, Gabi and Gibbs began shouting orders to the crew.

* * *

Back on the _Pearl_, I heard heavy footsteps making their way down the stairs. I turned to see the huge Bo'sun leading Jack into my cell, and slamming the door.

"Apparently there's a leak." Jack quipped as he trudged around in the water. He turned to me and leaned against the bars.

"My intuitive sense of the female creature leads me to believe that you are troubled." I smiled at one of my favorite quotes of his.

"Well, Jack, your observation would be correct."

"Well, then would you mind divulging me into the world of your intellectual thicket?" he asked with so much charm that it was ridiculous. I stared at him blankly for a few moments attempting to process what in the world he had just said. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that he simply asked me to tell him. I blinked my eyes a couple times and paused. I thought for a moment, trying to decide what I should and shouldn't tell. The less anyone knew, the better. You know, just in case.

"Did you tell Barbossa about the medallion?" I inquired, trying to change the subject. I knew he didn't but I wanted to make sure.

"Course not. What 'ol Barbossa doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, if I'm going to _disclose_ any certain _undisclosed_ and furtive facts of the utmost secrecy, it will be dear William's valuable heritage. As far as I'm concerned, I'm making sure you stay out of this as much as possible," I smiled at him, assuming that his slightly confusing reassurance was really in my favor. Sometimes I just wished he wouldn't use his words to purposely confuse people, but then that wasn't nearly as entertaining.

"Jack, if I was to do something that you would consider to be incredibly stupid, would you trust me?"

He watched me, his face completely unreadable.

"Depends on what you be plannin' on doin', luv." I shook my head and grinned. I was determined to beat him at his own game, although sometimes he really did intimidate me.

"I can't tell you. It would be better if you didn't know."

"Why not?" Darn those puppy eyes of his. I silently cursed myself for being such a girl at a time like this. I crossed my arms and paused, bringing out my most enchanting smile in an attempt to resist the charm of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Pirate." I gave as a simple reply. He chuckled.

"An' not a bad pirate either. You're clever, smart, brave, willing to do anything to achieve your own ends, not to mention a sight for sore eyes, luv." I blushed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I remarked with a smirk. Jack opened his mouth to reply, but we were suddenly thrown against the bars by the jolting of the ship. The _Interceptor_ must have dropped anchor, and the _Pearl _was adjusting course. Jack went over and peered through the tiny knothole in the wall.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Fools," he muttered to himself. His eyes suddenly grew wide, and the next thing I knew, Jack was on top of me, apparently attempting to protect me from the blast that had just occurred. However, instead of being cute and romantic, I was smashed up against the bars in an ungraceful position, and my arm was pinned underneath me.

"Uhhhn, you broke my smoulder," I mumbled, but to Jack, who was smothering me, it came out more like, "MMmhmmmmlnufffrrrrrrrr."

"Wot was that, darling?" he inquired, looking down at me. I looked up at Jack with a look of amusement.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing," I replied coyly, "I'm pretty sure I broke my dignity though," I added with sarcasm. He gave me his most charming smile, before inspecting the damage.

"Stop blowin' 'oles in my ship!" He screeched.

"Jack!" I pointed with my free hand to the lock that had been blown open.

He looked at it curiously and pushed it open before helping me up. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me up the stairs, and into the thick of the battle. As we reached the top deck, the sounds of gunshots and screaming mixed with the smell of powder and smoke was a little too overwhelming. I certainly wasn't expecting this.

Barbossa was on deck yelling (of course) orders to the crew.

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" Just then, a devastating blow made it to the mast of the _Interceptor_, creating a giant cracking sound that just added to the insane amount of noise going on around us. Jack and I watched as Barbossa fearlessly walked toward it. The mast and the shredded sails came crashing onto the deck of the _Pearl_, and Barbossa was just standing there in all his glory. The holes in the sails had fallen around him, preventing him from being hit, just like in the movie. I looked at Jack and his mouth was open just so slightly.

"Ok, you gotta admit that was cool," I said to him.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!"Barbossa continued to yell, while his crew eagerly followed orders.

Jack pulled me onto the _Pearl_'s rail and quickly scanned the area. Luckily, a wayward pirate was having an epic fail and swinging back and fourth between ships on a rope. Jack's face lit up slightly as he grabbed the rope, sending the sailor crashing into the water below. Holding the rope tightly with one hand he held out his other to me.

"You coming?" he asked with a crooked grin. I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm beginning to think you are planning all this out," I joked.

"What are you referring to? The escape or how we suddenly find ourselves swinging on ropes to various, boats-erm- ships?"

"Both" I replied with a laugh, before taking his hand.

As soon as we reached the deck of the _Interceptor_, I was met with a familiar face.

Gabi was in the midst of fighting a few cursed pirates, whose names I didn't know, and doing it in style. My bestie was much more coordinated than me, and was slicing and dicing with not one but _two_ swords, and looking quite legit while doing so.

"Gabs!" I cried over the ruckus going on around me. She delivered a cutting blow to a pirate and turned toward me.

"Lys!" she ran in my direction and hugged me, making sure not to skewer me with her swords, "You're ok!"

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, slightly confused. She knew I was with Jack, and therefore, we would be ok.

"Well, I don't know, it just seemed like the thing to say…..isn't that what people usually say in movies?"

"Good point," I stated, then my tone became more urgent "Ok so status report!" Gabs paused and put a finger to her chin.

"Let's see I beat up Will, sailed the _Interceptor, _beat the crap out of some pirates, yelled at Elizabeth….uhhh yeah I think that's it. Overall it's been a fantastic day."

"Omigosh that sounds so amazing! Much more eventful than mine…" then something occurred to me, "…..you did _WHAT_ to Will?" she grinned sheepishly.

"Well I kind of beat him up….he was starting to annoy me, aannnnd he left you guys behind, which is totally not ok with me."

"I love you so much at this moment," I replied with a crooked grin.

Suddenly, in the midst of the chaos on board, a distracted crewmember rammed into Gabi, sending her into me which resulted in us both crashing to the floor. Gabi groaned and gingerly touched her face, before promptly freaking out.

"OH MY GOSH MY CONTACT!" she shrieked, "We have to find Waldo!" (**Yes, my friends, she names her contacts.**) So for the next several minutes, we scurried on our hands and knees along the deck amidst the fighting and flailing, desperately looking for poor Waldo (**now you know how he got his name…**) With my face pressed against the wood I desperately searched for the little buggar. I began to panic, as I thought of my bestie being hopelessly half-blind for the remainder of our journey, and I was tempted to burst into tears, when I heard her voice over the rest of the ruckus.

"I FOUND HIM!" She proclaimed, triumphantly holding her hand in the air, with the small, clear perpetrator between her fingers. I gave her the thumbs up when I heard a growl behind me. Whirling around, I was face-to-face with a very nasty looking and grumpy pirate. I panicked briefly, before remembering something very important. I grasped the sword on my hip and pointed it menacingly at said pirate. He grinned mockingly before clashing his blade against mine. And the fight began.

I turned, ducked, and swung fiercely, ignoring the battle around me. I had no idea where any of my friends were, and even slightly taking my mind off of my opponent would probably get me killed, which would be pretty bad. I had absolutely no clue what I was doing, and at this point, I was running on pure adrenaline.

"You should know this is the strangest thing I have ever done!" I cried as we fought to the death.

"And it will be your last!" The pirate replied devilishly.

"That is where you are greatly mistaken," I countered, clashing my sword again his as heard as I could. Unfortunately for me, my sword was knocked out of my hand from behind, and as I turned around, another pirate held the blade up to my neck, and his companion followed suit. I help up my hands in surrender.

"You cheated!" I exclaimed, "Soooo…how 'bout best two out of three" I asked sheepishly. The second pirate grinned revealing all his decaying teeth.

"Not a chance. The Captain would like to see ye," he growled in his deep piratey voice before gruffly dragging me back to the _Pearl_.


	7. Why the Only Dealing I do Requires Cards

**Hey Guys! I'm back, with a super long chappie this time to make up for slow updating. We are getting pretty close to the end here, just a few more chapters! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

Gabs and I found ourselves tied to the mast of the _Pearl_, along with Jack's crew. I looked to my left and conveniently, Gabs was there next to me.

"Oh hey," I said to her cheerfully, "What a crazy random happenstance!" (**my new favorite saying, courtesy of Dr. Horrible**).

"I know, right?" she replied just as cheerfully.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley'," Pintel sneered as he circled us with the rope, "I'll have your guts for garters." While I was contemplating what gut-garters would actually look like, and whether or not it would be the newest celebrity fashion, the ever genius Elizabeth slid under the ropes just as the _Interceptor_ exploded to smithereens. Her face was filled with pure horror.

"Will!" she shrieked. In a moment of rage and a sheer lack of brain activity, she thought the next thing to do would be to pummel Barbossa with her fists. Yeah…..right. If the butter knife didn't work, I highly doubt her manicured hands will either.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" she screeched. Of course, her efforts were futile.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He chuckled, and pushed her into his crew. I winced. Being manhandled by pirates is not the best situation to be in my friends. No, this just wouldn't do.

"SHHH, do you hear that?" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked around the ship cautiously, listening to the supposed sound.

"That's the sound of forgiveness," I continued.

"I don't 'ear anything," Pintel grumbled to his companion.

"Exactly. That is what forgiveness sounds like: screaming and then silence." (**A/N: If you have not seen "Llamas with hats 1,2,3 or, 4, stop reading this and watch them RIGHT NOW! I command you!)**

Everyone started at me blankly. I gave them a sheepish grin.

_Awkward…._

Unbeknownst to us, Will had been standing on the railing for some time, waiting to make his grand appearance. He looked quite irritated that he had gone unnoticed. He cleared his throat impatiently.

"Barbossa!"

"Will," Elizabeth breathed.

"Goodness, doesn't the girl know any other words?" Gabs mumbled. Will spoke up again, pointing his pistol at Barbossa.

"She goes free."

"What's in your head, boy?"

"Absolutely nothing!" I proclaimed loudly. My huge grin was met by a nasty glare by Will and an even colder glare mixed with a hint of amusement by Barbs that made my blood run cold.

"Why does it seem like everything we say results with people glaring at us?" Gabs whispered to me.

"Now you know 'ow I feel all the time then, eh?" Jack jumped in. We raised our eyebrows at him. He had a point.

"But seriously, Will, what _is_ in your head?" Gabi inquired.

"She goes free!" Will replied without hesitation.

"Hey, Barbossa, I think he wants her to go free," Gabs said sarcastically. He glared at her, again. This was starting to get annoying. Turning his attentions to Will, he smiled, thinking he was so clever.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Off to my side, Jack had his hands pressed together in a pleading motion and was whispering, "Don't do anything stupid." That would have been pretty much impossible for Will. I did give him credit though. He was willing to sacrifice his life for Elizabeth. It was kinda cute and heroic, in a way.

"You can't. I can."

"Like that," the voice next to me said in surrender.

"Who are you?" Barbossa questioned. Jack ran over, trying to give Will a chance to back down.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though… eunuch."

"Apparently he's French too," I piped in. Will was glaring as us yet again, and Barbossa didn't look too impressed. The guy really needed to lighten up. Maybe _that's_ the reason Jack and Barbs didn't get along….

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." I knew that now was the time to send my grand plan into motion.

"He's lying."

Everyone turned to look at me, and the surprise on their faces was evident. I was shaking so hard, but I managed to keep my voice strong. I slid under the ropes and walked to the middle of everyone.

"He's just trying to fool you all," I continued, "His last name isn't Turner. Mine is." Everyone began to talk amongst themselves. Jack looked at me like I had grown three heads, or I had burned all his rum (the look would have been the same) as my plan dawned on him. I wanted to run to him right then and there, but of course, that wasn't an option. I had to stay strong. Barbossa looked amused.

"And how do we know you ain't be lying either lass? Hmmm?" He questioned.

Wordlessly, I held up my medallion. It shone in the light like a second sun. Everyone except Jack and Gabs gasped. Barbossa's jaw dropped as he looked from the medallion in his hand, to the one I held, then back to his own. He was completely speechless. Jack's eyes were huge, but he kept his lips pressed together, probably because of shock. Even his brilliant calculating brain couldn't think of a way to get out of this one fast enough. I looked at the ground and turned to Barbossa with cold eyes. I raised my voice and continued my story before I could question my own sanity. I don't know what was running through my head at the time, but I had to give this a try.

"My last name is not Parker; it's Turner. I am the only daughter of Bootstrap Bill Turner. He created stories about having a son in order to protect my identity," I finished quickly.

"She _is_ the proper age." I heard a pirate say. I prayed that my dark brown hair and eyes made my story believable, even though I didn't really look like Bootstrap, or Will for that matter. If anything, I looked more like a Sparrow, but I prayed that no one would pay attention to detail in this scenario. I pulled out my pistol with my other hand and held it to my head.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Jack twitch slightly at the mention of the tentacley captian.

"Name your terms, Miss Turner," Barbossa said with confidence. He thought he was going to trick me. That was his first mistake.

"You will obey every single one of these demands, or else I will throw this medallion overboard, and your chances of being released from your curse will be lost forever."

"Go on," he motioned.

"First, you are to return Will, and Elizabeth to Port Royal. Then you will go to Tortuga and drop off Jack, Gabi, and the crew. In exchange, I will stay behind and go with you to the Isla de Muerta and free you from the curse. However, I will keep the medallion until you have completed these things, and no one is to be harmed, including myself." I knew that he would probably find a loophole and try to kill me after the fact, but I had no other options. Barbs thought about it for a second. I prayed that he would agree, and that I hadn't left any other loopholes for him.

There was a moment of complete silence, where the only things heard were the waves and the Caribbean breeze. It seemed as though no one dared to breathe. Thankfully Will was in too much shock to speak up. If he rejected the opportunity I gave him, he could have messed up everything. My plan may not have been the most brilliant, but I had to try. Finally, Barbossa broke the silence.

"Agreed."

* * *

After a few moments of deliberating, Barbossa decided that Jack, Gabi, Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew would be held in the brig, while I was going to stay in the cabin. It was interesting seeing something different than in the movie. It was weird, actually. _Too_ weird. I was shocked that my plan actually worked, because, honestly, I wasn't expecting it to. As I was being escorted to the cabin, I looked back at Gabi, who gave me a small smile, Will and Elizabeth smiled sadly at each other, and Jack was _moping?_ Well that was strange, and I didn't like it, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Make yerself comfortable, Miss," Barbossa stated as politely as only he could once we had reached the cabin, before closing and locking the doors. I touched the chain around my neck, making sure it was still there. After briefly inspecting the room, I found a seat next to the window and watched the waves roll by. It couldn't have been more than an hour before I realized the _Pearl _wasn't moving anymore. No sooner had I come to this realization than Barbossa opened the door and strolled into the room.

"I suppose ye be wondering why we have delayed our journey," he said cheerfully. I eyed him suspiciously. Jack the monkey was on his shoulder as usual. Granted it was cute, but I didn't trust it.

"Yes, I _was_ wondering that actually," I said, walking towards him, "is there a problem?" The innocence in my voice must have thrown him off for a minute because he paused briefly, before turning to his charts.

"Nay, I just want to make sure we be on the proper course," he replied casually, leaning over the charts. I walked over to him. Something was fishy.

"Captain Barbossa, I don't know you very well, and I know you don't like me, or any of my friends very much-"

"And what gave ye that idea?" he purred, making eye contact with me. I placed both hands on the table in front of me and leaned over for the purpose of intimidation. I narrowed my eyes.

"I know people," I replied flatly, "and I can also tell that something is up."

Barbossa looked up at me calmly and smiled. He really wasn't an awful guy, he really wasn't. He had always been one of my favorite characters, but unfortunately it was almost impossible to tell what he was thinking and whose side he was on at any particular moment. He liked to play both sides of the fence, especially when it came to which was currently winning (**Like Charlie Sheen)**.

"Ye really are quite interesting, Miss Turner," he said, amused, almost as if he was analyzing me as well.

"Really?" I inquired, "'Cause I feel like every time I say something you just glare at me," I continued lightheartedly. _Stay on his good side, stay on his good side_ I pleaded with myself.

"Well, ya see, I thought I had ye, well _women_, like ye figured, but turns out yer a hard one to predict," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Me?" I asked with mock surprise, "It's like you don't know me at all."

"I don't," he countered. I paused. _Oh yeah_.

"Where ye from anyway, Miss?" Barbs continued with a certain air of formality, "I'm sure a pirate lass like yerself must be well known on these waters, and those that journey with Sparrow do not go unheard of for long. It's a surprise we haven't met." I looked at him, trying to decide if he was being sassy or completely serious with me. I knew he was right about Jack. Anyone that hangs out with him will inevitably find themselves in plenty of trouble, but I couldn't decide if this cryptic message was said in jest, warning, or spite.

"That is for me to know and you, uh, not to," I replied.

Suddenly, I noticed that the monkey was gone, and my mind exploded in panic (if that's even possible.) I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw said monkey quickly hop back on his master's soldiers.

"It's a shame really," Barbs interjected, apparently having no intention of finishing his sentence.

"What is?" I inquired, before complete and total shock came over me. That blasted monkey was holding something gold and shiny and handing it to Barbossa. _My medallion!_ Seriously?

"Why you lousy good for nothing lying cheating piece of murderous slimy codfish!" I yelled, and I still have no idea where that insult came from. "How in the world did that blasted monkey get that?" I continued to yell, as Barbossa walked toward the door, before turning to me, a smug grin all over his face.

"That is for me to know, and ye not to," he finished before nodding to some of his crew, who quickly grabbed me and dragged me out onto deck. _Well played, Barbossa, well played_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

To my surprise, Jack, Elizabeth, Gabs, and Will were all on deck as well. I was surprised the rest of the crew wasn't out there ('cause they were in the movie), but I figured because of my interference Barbossa didn't want to bring them out then back to the brig. Smart thinking.

"Bloody pirates," I muttered under my breath as my arms were pinned behind me and I was brought to the main group.

"Oh, hey guys, fancy meeting you here," I said sarcastically, while we all just looked at each other, very confused. Elizabeth was already on the plank, looking around anxiously, obviously quite uncertain of what in the world was going on.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" everyone turned at Will's sudden explosion of emotion and use of language, "You agreed to the terms! You swore she'd go free. You swore all of us would go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy," Barbossa roared, as I contemplated the meaning of _impugn_, and how fun it was to say. "The terms only really applied if Miss Turner here had the medallion in her possession," he continued, "But seeing as she doesn't anymore," he held up the cursed necklace as emphasis, "the terms are no longer in yer favor." Everyone glared at Barbossa, and then glared at me accusingly.

"It's the monkey's fault!" I pleaded. Said monkey shrieked as if acknowledging my statement.

"I _hate_ that monkey," I heard Jack mutter.

"Anyway," Barbossa continued, "it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" The rest of the cursed crew chuckled in agreement.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Elizabeth glared at the Captain with everything that was in her before taking off the dress.

"Well this is awkward," I heard Gabs mutter to Jack.

"I always liked you," Jack said instead to the pirate who was holding him, trying to make the event less uncomfortable than it was.

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth spat before tossing him the dress. Undaunted, Barbossa gripped the dress.

"Ooh, it's still warm," he chuckled, before tossing it to an amused crew. Elizabeth, delaying her fate as long as possible, stared at the water below.

"Off you go! Come on!" a pirate taunted.

"Too long!" Bo'Sun yelled (cause he always does), before stomping on the plank, causing Elizabeth to fall into the deep waters.

"You know," I commented, "If this is supposed to be some sort of psychological torture where you force me to watch my friends drop into potentially dangerous waters and be forced to live on some sorry excuse for an island, then you probably shouldn't have started with her," I gestured my head towards where Elizabeth once stood. "In fact, why don't you have her climb back up here and do it again. That was actually quite entertaining."

Will shot me a look that said _if I wasn't a captive right now I would SO punch you in the face. _I gave him an equally dangerous glare.

Barbossa turned and met me with a grin.

"Ye have quite a mouth on ya, don't ya Miss?" I considered making some quip about how once you have seen something hundreds of times, you come up with good responses, but I figured that wouldn't make much sense.

"I'm just more of a 'glass is half full' kind of person," I replied, as if I was telling him the current temperature.

"Aye, that may be, but is she?" Barbs replied, gesturing to Gabs who had just been shuffled out onto the plank.

"To be completely honest, she scares me more than you do." Barbs sneered, obviously daunted at my casual attitude.

Plus side of being in your favorite movie: nothing worries or scares you because you know everything that is going to happen.

Downside of being in your favorite movie: nothing worries or scares you because you know everything that is going to happen.

"Off ye go, lass," he said, waving his hand at Gabs, "let's just get this over with," he muttered under his breath.

"Aw shoot you guys can't get rid of me that easily," she whined. I gave her a pleading look that said _Dear, I love you, but if you don't jump off in the next 30 seconds we will be standing here in the same spot for the next six weeks. _She gave me an understanding smile back before dramatically (and epically) walking backwards off the plank into the water. No fancy comments or theatrics, which was probably for the best considering the pirates were getting a bit fed up with our shenanigans.

"It's a shame to be losing two fine lasses at the same time," Barbossa commented.

"I heard that!" a voice called up from the water. I chuckled.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," I heard Jack say, attempting to make light of the situation. I watched him, albeit carefully, so as not to show any emotion. I always felt a bit sad at this part; poor Jack always ended up in trouble. Barbossa put a mockingly assuring arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Jaaaaaaccccck. Jaaack . Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip," Barbossa remarked playfully, while gesturing to the island. Jack did a quick turnaround to get a view before answering.

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape; but I doubt it," he added confidently. Quite abruptly, he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jack's neck. Jack gulped and flickered his eyes in my direction so quickly that it was barely noticeable. I could tell the gears in is head were turning like crazy.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack stated, using his last available option.

"By the powers, yer right," Barbossa cried, "Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us a that same amount of pistols."

"It'll be _one_ pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the ladies and starve to death yerself," Barbossa sneered, before flinging the pistol into the water. Jack, wide-eyed, lost no time in diving in after his most valuable possession.

Now that everyone was properly marooned, Barbossa was back to shouting orders.

"Lock him in the brig," he called, referring to Will, who was promptly led away.

"Miss," he drawled out in mock politeness, while gesturing to the cabin. I smirked at him before being led away to my temporary prison.

This is where things were going to get rrrreeeeaaaallllyyyy interesting.


End file.
